New Age Bonds
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Depressed over a recent humiliation and his trouble finding friends, Randall goes to see someone who can help him with his problems, though the monster turns out to be an odd ball himself, he's an adorable creature with a heart of gold, letting Randall get it all out of his system and even comforting the poor lizard while holding him, as he promises to be the monster's friend.


**I love Randall! Okay, there's another monster in Monsters University that's grown on me and he's cute as all heck, the New Age Philosophy Major, Art! I don't know why but when I look at him, I just want to hug that monster and snuggle into that soft fur of his. I was laughing when I saw him wanting to touch those urchins and when he wrecks the library like an utter lunatic. If Art were to jump at me, I'd hug him for sure! I hope you're excited for this work, please review, favorite, and follow! Please support! :)**

* * *

**~New Age Bonds~**

Randall didn't even know why he was here. He had taken some advice Mike had given him to see some monster who's majoring as a New Age Philosopher, believing that this guy could possibly help him when it came to stuff like his trouble with making friends and such. After being bullied and humiliated again, all Randall honestly wanted was to bury himself in his bed and just die already.

If it wasn't for Mike, he'd probably just stick to the bed and end up failing his classes, thus being kicked out of here. Randall approached the house known as the home of Oozma Kappa, a fraternity that housed the brothers of adorable and very good-natured bunch of monsters that lack what it takes to be scary, but make up for it with heart.

"Come on, Randall, get it together. These guys aren't going to pelt you with tar and feathers." sighed Randall, taking a deep breath as he makes his way to the door, knocking a couple times, loud enough for anyone inside to hear.

Not even two seconds later, he heard thumping from inside, realizing one of the monsters was racing down the steps to answer the door. The door swung open almost violently, and Randall had to take a step back to avoid being smacked across the face, a smiling purple-furred, arch-shaped monster standing in the door way greeted him.

Figuring he needed to introduce himself. "Um... Hello? My name's Randall Boggs, I'm a friend of Mike's. He told me that a monster named Art could help me with my problems." He said, looking at the grinning monster in front of him. He sure looked cute, that was for sure!

"Ah, yes, you've come for your appointment and right on time too!" exclaimed Art. "Awesome! Come in, come in!"

Figuring he might need to come prepared, Randall had baked up some cupcakes, though getting out of bed took a tremendous amount of effort and just getting back into the spirit of baking was only possible through Mike's constant encouragement of him. He wasn't sure if they were gonna think he's a dumb, desperate loser looking for friends, but he needed to do something.

"I take it your Art?" questioned Randall, holding his tray of cupcakes in hand as he enters the residence.

"Yeah. I'm Art, your New Age Philosophy Major!" smiled Art, taking a couple steps towards Randall as he sniffs the cupcakes. "I'm ready to scare with you, to laugh with you...cry with you."

Cry with you? Randall almost felt like Art could see right into him, seeing his shyness and timed nature, along with seeing his lack of self confidence present, but he could also seem to feel the sadness within him too.

"I might need you on that last part." commented Randall, adjusting his glasses as he looks at the monster, who's expression changed upon hearing that. "Anyway, I brought some cupcakes for you and the others to enjoy." He said, trying to sound at least a little like he's not depressed.

Art wasn't born yesterday, he could see the emotional pain Randall was in. He looked at the cupcakes in the lizard's hands, seeing the icing written out to say "be my pal". He further frowned when he reached out and grabbed one of Randall's hands, causing Randall to look down at him, both of them staring at one another.

"Why don't you come up to my room, Randall? I'll help with all your problems." revealed Art, taking the tray and placing it on the table. "The others are out of the house, so we won't worry about all of em' being gone by the time we're done."

Art leaped over top Randall and began his climb upstairs, alarmingly fast too. Randall slowly approached the steps, grabbing onto the railing as he begins his own ascent up them, wondering what Art possibly had in store for him. He seemed a little bit of an oddball by how he acted, yet also extremely kind and sweet too.

Once up the steps, he reached the bedroom, just as Art grabbed the knob and opened the door to his bedroom, with Randall slowly stepping inside. The room was decorated for sure in the weird style of this mysterious monster that he's with, though the room also gave off a very welcome warming feeling that Randall enjoyed feeling. It made him feel welcome here.

"Make yourself at home, Randall. My bed's pretty soft, so you can sit on my bed, if you like?" gestured Art to his bed, as he jumps onto his bed.

Nodding, Randall followed suit and sat beside the purple-furred monster, finding his presence almost to be something of a blocker to all his doubts and insecurities, as he slowly wraps his tail around the monster, with Art taking notice and putting one of his arms around Randall's waist, allowing the lizard monster to brush against his soft, warm fur.

"A little affection always goes a long way!" smiled Art, bringing one of his long legs up and wrapping it around Randall. "When it comes to talking, affection's the best medicine for a friend in need with an emotional ailment."

A friend? Art considered him a friend and they only just met like maybe two minutes ago! A small smile began spreading across Randall's muzzle, he let out a little chuckle as he looked down at the strange monster in awe. Who exactly was this monster?

"Friends? I think we need to know each other for more than two minutes before we become pals." chuckled Randall, cuddling up to Art, finding the warmth that radiated off him to be rather enjoyable.

"Any friend of Mike's, is a friend of mine! And believe me, the others here would love being your friend too!" exclaimed Art, sounding so genuine and sincere with his words. "The cupcakes you made look pretty tasty too! I bet they'll love em'!"

"Well, thank you." replied Randall, sounding touched by the monster's compassion. "I suppose since I'm here, I ought to let my feelings out, or wonder how exactly you seem to know me without even ever seeing me before today."

"I see you around, I see you and Mike spending time together." replied Art, his voice sounding flat, before he perks up. "I take interest in watching the monsters on campus when I'm not exploring the sewers and stuff. I did study to become a New Age Philosophy Major, so I can see how a monster feels on the inside."

"You spend time in the sewers?" questioned Randall, taking off his glasses as Art handed him a cloth to clean them.

"I have a life outside of the house, you know?" remarked Art.

"Don't you think that's a little hazardous to your health? All those germs and the filth down there?" commented Randall.

"My favorite one isn't that gross. But this isn't about me and my health, it's about you and all that sadness you carry in you." answered Art, twiddling his thumbs as he looks back at Randall. "It's not healthy to be depressed."

"I was hoping college life would be different, but it's just the same as it was for my home and high school life. I don't think I'll ever be happy." sighed Randall, putting his glasses back on. "At times, I feel like I should just give up. If it wasn't for Mike, I'd probably drown myself in the sewers or something."

Art felt his heart breaking as he heard Randall opening up to him. He knew he was depressed just from looking at him, but this is a very serious case of it. He could tell that Randall obviously didn't have the best family, with his time in school not being any better, often being the target of ridicule and bullying, with the monster likely having very few friends around to be there for him in his time of need.

"Hey, hey, Randall, I studied this kind of thing before. Just let it all out and you'll feel better." replied Art with some enthusiasm present in his voice. "I'm interested in the behaviors of monsters, and I can help you!"

Still seeing Randall was unsure, Art took it upon himself to wrap himself snugly around Randall, wrapping both his arms tightly around the purple lizard monster's neck, his furry legs entangling him in possibly the tightest yet most comfortable hug he's ever been in. Feeling the tears building up, Randall's lips quivered as he brought both sets of arms around Art, hugging the furry monster back as best he could.

"Randall, I'll cry with you..." whispered Art, finally releasing the final lock on Randall's emotions.

Letting out a soft whimper, Randall finally broke down in a frenzy of tears, painful sobs and heart-breaking cries echoed throughout the bedroom, tears soaking Art and getting his fur all wet. He cried and cried into Art for what seemed like an eternity, everything rose to the surface from his parents never being there for him to his time during school being filled with nothing but loneliness, torment, isolation, and extreme emotional pain and abuse. He grasped Art tightly, letting all of his sorrows and pain out into the most unlikely yet much needed companion in his life.

Through his tears, he saw Art was crying too, holding onto him fiercely, showing no intention of letting go. Art ran his fingers along Randall's scaly back, whispering sweet nothings to the poor lizard monster as he felt a swirl of emotions just finding Art comforting him and even sharing his pain to be such a noble act. He whimpered and sniffled, just as he felt Art place his hand on the side of his face, stroking his cheek.

"That's it, Randall, just let it out. Let it all out." smiled Art, wiping a couple tears away as he smiles warmly at the crying monster hugging him. "Just hug me as long as you like."

"Where have you been my whole life?" choked Randall through his sobs.

"I've been here, either in the house, or out in my favorite sewer!" remarked Art, smirking a little as he tightens the hug even more on the lizard monster.

"Thank you, Art..." whispered Randall, removing his glasses as more tears fell from his eyes.

Art just stayed wrapped warmly around Randall, letting the lizard monster cry his heart out into his fur. He felt Randall shift a little bit and found the two of them laying down in his bed, with Randall snuggling him almost like a stuffed animal, burying his face into his warm, soft fur, finding comfort in the moment as he felt almost at peace holding this strange monster close to him.

"No problem. I love helping others out." smiled Art, snuggling into Randall's scaly chest. "You're pretty great at giving hugs, real tight ones! I love this kind of action!"

Randall couldn't help but smile at the adorable yet odd monster he's snuggling with. Art just brought out positive feelings in him, it was like he was blowing away all of his negative emotions within him, filling him with friendship, love, and sympathy he's needed, with Art placing his hand on Randall's chest where his heart is, looking at him with a grin on his face as they hugged so tightly.

"I haven't had another friend since Mike and I met, but I'm happy to have met you, Art." smiled Randall, as Art hands him a tissue to blow into. "I really like a mountain has just came off my chest and I can breathe again."

"You'll make even more friends here, trust me! All the others here will gladly be your friend!" beamed Art, snuggling more into Randall's chest as the hug tightens even further. "Plus, we only need one more member and you can take that spot, so you can stay here with me and all the other happy faces here!"

Him join Oozma Kappa? He never thought of joining them before. He originally wanted to be with the "cool" kids and join the best of the best, which were Roar Omega Roar, though after Johnny and those jerks humiliated him and Johnny ended up stuffing him into a locker. He nearly had a panic attack from being confined in that tight space, though thankfully Mike came to his recuse and he hugged Mike as tight as he could, hyperventilating as he hugged him.

"I heard what Johnny did to you. He and those Roars are just a bunch of ruthless jerks, they aren't anything special." said Art, bringing Randall out of his thoughts. "Being with them won't make you cool. They don't even seem cool to me."

Was Art psychic or something? It was like Art could read his mind, it astounds him just how special of a monster he is. He kept Art close to his chest, running his fingers through his monster's thick, purple fur.

"Yeah, they're scary and such, but also the biggest bunch of jerks around. I could go talk with the Dean on your behalf?" suggested Art. "I hate bullying, it's just not right. You don't deserve any of that nonsense."

"I don't know if it'll do anything." commented Randall, unsure since Johnny and those Roars could probably getaway with a lot of things, though the Dean wasn't the most laid back monster either and she wasn't one to put up with nonsense.

"Oh, she'll do something when it comes to dealing with trouble!" exclaimed Art, sounding optimistic about it. "She's way scarier than Johnny, especially when she's in a bad mood!"

Maybe it would do something, after all. Randall remained hopeful about it, with Art's optimism and good heart warming him up. Smiling, Art reaches up and scratches Randall underneath his chin, with the purple lizard letting out a soft, pleasured purr, with Art grinning as he continues his actions, seeing that Randall's enjoying it and he sure looked adorable purring too.

"Remember, Randall, you've got a friend with you and I'll be your friend till the end of time!" reassured Art, using his other hand to hold one of Randall's and gently squeeze it.

"You really are becoming something else, for sure. You sure are one odd monster, but I'm happy to have met you, Art." replied Randall, running his fingers through Art's fur, sighing contently. "Your fur's really soft."

"I use a special kind of shampoo to make my fur all nice and soft!" laughed Art, nuzzling Randall's face with his own. "Plus, it doesn't smell half bad either!"

Randall closed his eyes for a moment, purring contently as he felt Art's affectionate actions continue onward. It was almost tempting to pass out in this monster's embrace, though he could imagine all the questions he'd get asked from Mike and the others if they caught them in such an affectionate embrace.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't go to sleep on me! We haven't even had our first game night or anything of the sorts!" laughed Art, as Randall began laughing with the odd ball of a monster. "But if you do need sleep, I've got the perfect thing for you!"

"What do you have for me? A tape to play calming music to sooth me during sleep time? A plush in your likeness?" questioned Randall, his mind drawing blanks on what his new friend got for him.

"Nope and sorry, there can only be one and only Art and that's me!" grinned Art, pointing to himself as he nuzzled Randall's face. "You'll have to let me go to get it."

Randall didn't want to let go of his new friend, afraid he might lose his newfound friend and he was fearful he being alone again. Art could sense his worries, but he squeezed Randall's hand, and hugged him tight enough, to the point where it was protective. It felt like Art was gonna protect him from all the bad stuff, as he looked at Art, who smiled lovingly at him.

"No, no, no, I'm not gonna leave you behind, Randall! I'd never leave!" reassured Art, wiggling his way out of the embrace, hearing the purple lizard pout a little. "Don't get to pouting, I'll stick to you like glue!"

Heading to the desk, Art grabbed what looked like a notebook and some art supplies from his desk, as he begins placing stickers, glitter, and even writing something on the notebook. Smiling at his handiwork, Art grabs the notebook and bounces off the desk onto his bed, presenting Randall with a rather childish looking notebook all done up with stickers and glitter, with Randall's name written in purple glitter on a dinosaur themed notebook.

"I thought you might need a dream journal to keep around!" smiled Art, with Randall looking at the silly yet thoughtful gift he got.

"A dream journal? Do I look like a thirteen year old monster girl?" joked Randall, laughing as he flips through all the pages in the notebook.

"Nope! But it's a healthy way to express yourself and write out all your dreamy adventures on paper, seventy pieces of paper worth!" remarked Art, leaping back at Randall and hugging him tightly. "I was dreaming one night where I touch the urchins and they don't make me puffy!"

"I think I'll need more paper after I'm done with this one." replied Randall, wrapping his tail affectionately around Art, keeping them snugly cuddled together.

"I'll have you another one waiting when you finish with that one!" laughed Art, hugging Randall even tighter, snuggling into his scaly chest some more. "When we have sleepovers, we can share our dreams to each other too, if you want?"

Once again, where has this adorable monster been his whole life? Randall almost felt like he was a kid again, getting to enjoy happiness and fun times with such an amazing and adorable cuddly friend. He could see himself and Art cuddled together in bed, reading comic books and playing games, eating pizza and all manner of junk food, and getting to have a buddy he could snuggle with anytime he wanted.

"You expecting me write any dreams about you I have?" smirked Randall, showing a playful smirk, as Art playfully tackled him to the bed, blushing under his fur as he laughed.

"You can dream whatever you want, anything you want!" laughed Art, still blushing under his fur, though also curious if Randall would dream about him and any adventures they'd have in the land of dreams.

Randall and Art laid together, hugging each other as tight as possible. Art smiled as he was able to get through to the lizard and dispelled him of his loneliness, but also thrilled with having a new buddy and possibly a future brother of the house too. Randall was happy, he not only found someone who could read him like a book, but also wanted to be his friend and show his care towards, despite being a bit of an odd ball monster.

"I should probably get back to my dorm. I've got a lot of thinking to do and stuff." replied Randall, part of him not wanting to leave Art and the friendship they've established.

"Stay for a bit longer, Randall, at least long enough for the others to welcome you and enjoy those cupcakes you brought!" smiled Art, holding Randall's hand as he snuggles up to him cutely, giving him one more hug, as they broke away from the embrace. "Come on, let's enjoy a couple before they get back!"

Hand in hand, Randall and Art left the bedroom, with the two monsters heading down the steps together. Randall felt happier than he did when he first came to MU, he felt like he's completely connected with someone, with his newfound friendship filling his heart with a strong happiness. He'd hug Art every day if he could, just because this strange monster pulled him from his sorrow and showed him he isn't alone.

"You'll never be lonely with me, Randall! We can visit my favorite sewer one day!" Art exclaimed, grabbing one of the cupcakes as he eats it. "And these are pretty tasty too! So sweet and full of flavor!"

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that offer." replied Randall, taking a seat on the couch, just as Art finished his cupcake and cuddled up beside him.

Randall was about to give Art another hug, but the arch-shaped monster leaped at him and hugged him before he could get the chance, with the two of them laughing as they basked in their bond of friendship, with Art snuggling as close as he could to the lizard monster, putting his glasses on for him as they smiled through their embrace. It made for such a cute sight between the two monsters, with Randall purring as he affectionately wraps his tail around Art.

"You're welcome. I'll love you like a brother and then laugh with you till we both have plenty of hug action going on!" grinned Art, nuzzling Randall's snout and even kissing him there, to his surprise as he turns a flattered shade of pink and laughs. "So cute looking and the other monsters think I'm cuddly!"

Randall could only blush even harder that remark. Art found him cute? He nuzzled Art's face and hugged the cuddly monster as tight as he could, laughing as Art went full force in hugging and snuggling him, both of them beaming at one another gleefully as they hugged. All that was on Randall's mind was where had this wonderful monster been his whole life, he could just lay here with Art forever and happily embraced his new bond.

**The end.**

* * *

**When I look at Art, I really want to hug him as tight as possible! I got this idea due to what Art majored in and I thought it would be a cute friendship seeing Randall and Art become pals, especially cuz' they're both cute as all heck and Art could for sure help Randall with his problems, possibly be an ever better friend than Mike was to him. Art for sure would be an interesting influence on Randall, especially when it comes to having fun! Let me know what you think of this new friendship pairing. RandallBeast19, jumping into the urchins!**


End file.
